History Rewrites The Past:First there was love
by xX-RC-MidKnigtVampire-Xx
Summary: The titans have grown up and have had kids but what happens when its Rebecca Grayson's Birthday and she meets someone but shes not aloud to fall in love? all The Titans can do it sit back and watch History rewrite the past.My first fan fic pls be kind.
1. The Grayson's

The Grayson Family

Name: Rebecca Grayson( Nightstar)

Age:15/16

Appearance: Long black hair, green eyes and tanned skin.

Powers: star bolts and marshal arts.

Family: Richard Grayson (Nightwing) and Koriand'r Grayson (Nightfire), James Grayson (Nightsparrow) and Charles Grayson.

Extras: Her birthday has arrived and she is having a big birthday party and all the titans and titans kids are coming as a reunion but she is NOT! Allowed to fall in love or dance with any boys (yeah right!!)she has two friends Carla stone and Bridget Logan but when they arrive at the party they meet some very attractive boys who turn out to be their future team mates.

Name: James Grayson(Nightsparrow)

Age:17

Appearance: Moptop red hair, blue eyes and slight tanned skin.

Powers: Super strength and Eye beams

Family: Richard Grayson (Nightwing) and Koriand'r Grayson (Nightfire) Rebecca Grayson (Nightstar) and Charles Grayson.

Extras: not much just that he has always been enable to fall in love just like his dad and sister but when he meets a certain girl and future team mate things turn upside down.

Name: Charles Grayson

Age:1

Appearance: black hair with red streaks, bluey,greeny eyes and same name to Nightwing.

Family:Richard Grayson(Nightwing),Koriand'r Grayson(Nightfire),Rebecca Grayson(Nightstar)and James Grayson(Sparrow).

Extras: Will be staying with the other babies that are not going to the party& With Bruce.

Name: Koriand'r Grayson(Starfire/Nightfire)

Age:34

Appearance: long red hair, green eyes and tanned skin.

Powers: Super strength, Eye beams and star bolts.

Family: Richard Grayson (Nightwing),Rebecca Grayson (Nightstar),Charles Grayson and James Grayson (Nightsparrow).

Extras: Changed name to Nightfire after marring Robin who changed his name to Nightwing.

Name: Richard Grayson (Robin/Nightwing)

Age:37

Appearance: Black hair mop top style, topaz blue eyes and between pale and tanned skin.

Powers:marchel arts.

Family: Koriand'r Grayson (Nightfire),Rebecca Grayson(Nightfire), James Grayson(Nightsparrow) and Charles Grayson.

Extras: Changed name to Nightwing after marring Starfire who changed Her name to Nightfire.


	2. The Logan's

The Logan Family 

Name:Rayden Tomas(crow)

Age:17

Apparence:Blond hair semi long and short with green and purple tips, pale skin with a hint green and purplely green eyes.

Powers: Shape shift, reads minds, heals and spell caster.

Family:Garfeild Logan(The beast) and Rachel Logan(Raven,  
And Bridget Logan (phoenix).

Extras: Likes using his powers to help he trys to keep Bridget and mayvis off each other and stop their constant rowing and Has last name of Garfield's mum.

Name: Bridget Logan(Phoenix)

Age:15

Apparence:Has purple hair with green streaks, pale green skin and purple eyes.

Powers: Reads minds, heals minds and sense of humour.

Family:Garfeild Logan(The beast) and Rachel Logan(Raven,  
Rayden Tomas(crow).

Extras: like her brother she knows Mayvis,James and cala she also knows of Rebecca but her brother doesn't. she constantly argues with mayvis.

Name: Rachel Logan(Raven)  
Age:34

Appearance: Purple hair, pale skin and purple eyes.

Powers:Telekinesis/levitation, teleportation, and some empathic and healing abilities; also able to project a soul self (a raven)

Family:Garfeild Logan(The beast),Rayden Tomas(crow) and Bridget Logan(Phoenix).

Extras: expecting a baby only found out 2day's ago still has to tell her family about the baby.

Name:Garfeild Logan(Beast Boy/Beast)

Age:36

Apparence:Green hair, green skin, green eyes and claws (blond hair before accident.)

Powers: Shape shifting into any animal (learning shifting into animals from different planets.

Family: Rachel Logan(Raven),Rayden Tomas(crow) and Bridget Logan(Phoenix).

Extras: changed name to Beast but some call him The Beast.


	3. The Stone's

Name:Cala Stone(Sting) 

Age:15

Apparence:Long/short brown hair, brown eye's and chocolate brown skin.

Power's: super intelligent and can sting anyone on command by touching them.

Family: Victor Stone(Cyborg),Karen Stone(Bumble Bee) and Mayvis Stone(electric)

Extra's: She knows all the kid's of the Titans but doesn't know who Rebecca's Brother is.

Name:Mayvis Stone(Electric

Age:18

Apparence:Short brown curly hair, brown eye's and chocolate brown skin.

Power's: Can shoot electric bolt's from his finger's and super intelligence.

Family: Victor Stone(Cyborg),Karen Stone(Bumble Bee) and Cala Stone(Sting)

Extra's:Has known Rayden,James,Rebecca and Phoenix since babies same as Cala but she doesn't know who James is.

Name: Karen Stone(Bumble Bee)

Age:35

Apparence:Short brown curly hair in two buns, brown eye's and chocolate brown skin.

Power's: Can shrink herself into bee size and uses hand things to generate sting's.

Family: Victor Stone(Cyborg),Cala Stone(Sting)and Mayvis Stone(Electric).

Extra's: She knows all the new Teen Titans and is the first one to spot something.

Name: Victor Stone(Cyborg)

Age:38

Apparence:Tall, has no hair, brown eye's(wears hologram ring's to hide the Cyborg him)and has chocolate brown skin.

Power's: He's a cyborg

Family: Karen Stone(Bumble Bee),Cala Stone(Sting)and Mayvis Stone(Electric).

Extra's: Him and Garfield are busy eating to notice the kids dancing together but finely get it when Richard tell's them.


	4. Seconed thoughts and evil ties

Second thought's and Evil tie's

"Please tell me I don't Have to Go?" Moaned Rayden.

"Sorry but you have too all your friends are going, it's only a harmless birthdat party."explaned his father.

"yeah but...but...will there be adult's too?.asked Rayden.

"Yes anyway you will do fine..as long as you don't fall for any girl's and dance with any you'll do fine-(ding dong) Oh,I'll get that and while i'm gone do your tie, Now!"Garfeild walked out the door leaving Rayden alone with his thought's.

"GREAT,i can't fall in love with anyone, i can't dance with any body"he tried doing his tie for the thired time and failed,"AND I CAN'T DO THIS STUPID TIE!!!"shouted a very angrey Rayden.

"Chill manI'll do it for you" said Mayvis walking up behind him"watever"mumbeled Rayden. then Mayvis walked to the front of him followed by James."thanks"Rayden thanked Mayvis and said hello to James when his father called up to him to come down.

The three boys walked down the stairs and walked out the front door, got in tne limo and speed off to the hall for a very eventful night.


	5. More seconed thoughts and birthday blues

More second thought's and Birthday Blues

At the same time...

"please tell me I don't have to do this?,why cant i just have a small birthday party like everyone else"  
Complaind Rebecca.

"it's also a ruion for the all the Titans but you can't fall in love with anyone or dance with them much to my disgust, but all the Titans will be there with there kids so just try and have fun"explained her mother(ding dong)"oh thay must be Rachel and Karen with Bridget and Cala you finish your make-up while i get that okay?"asked Kori.

"Yeah i geuss so"mumbled Rebecca.a little while later her mother shouted up to her, she shouted back and went down stairs.

when they were in the limo Rebecca thought 'What if i do fall in love or somone asks me to dance? i'll just wait and see'.


	6. First meeting and Blushes

First meeting and Blushe's

At the Hall so magical is playing

_Feel my love feel my soul Its so magical_

_Take my hand make me whole Its so magical_

_Cant get you off my mind_

_What we had is hard to find _

_I __feel this pain inside But I know your love_

_Your love it can set me free_

_Make me see it's so magical_

(the song carries on through talking.)

"Dude your my Hero thank you ive wanted this for ages!!"exclaimed Mayvis.

"Your welcome" said James

"ladies and gentlemen please make way for the birthday girl...REBECCA GRAYSON"

all of them turned their attention to the girl, comeing down the stairs" breath taking" breathed Rayden

She was wearing a long white dress that wrapped round her torso and was shinning like diamonds.

"hello darling you look lovely" said her farther while he kissed her on her forehead

"Thanks dad" replied Rebecca.

"now i would like to introduce you to the future Titans boys" explained Richard." this is Mayvis as you already know,  
and Rayden which i believe you have never met.

"hi little lady""hi Mayvis nice to see you again"

"Richard we have to go now"said Kori

"ok Honey"replied Richared

"bye"they all said and when they were gone Rayden turned back to Rebecca.

"I belive i havent said hello yet"said Ryden.

"Oh yes"she said while blushing "hello..."she was cut short by Rayden Takeing her hand and bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"hello"said Rayden

"he he hi"Rebecca said dreamly while turning bright red she turned away so he couldn't see her bright red face.

Then Bridget and Cala came over after seeing the whole hello thing as they aproched James said"So...lets go dance"

"but we're not alowed to dance with boys"stated Cala.

"so they are so why can't we?"asked James while turning to Cala reseving a blush from Cala.

"Cala's right, we're not alowed to dance with each other"explaind Bridget.

"but.."started Rayden"we're not officaly a team yet and we're not useing our superhero names at the moment right?"

"rrright "said the others

"soo...LET'S DANCE!!!"shouted Rayden not too loudly though.

"right on"said Mayvis and walked up to Bridget."may i have this dance?"

"ok watever"replied Bridget.

Mayvis and Bridget and James and Cala walked off to dance leaving Rebecca and Rayden alone.

"so would you like to dance?"asked Rayden

"er..ok" replied a very embearessed Rebecca

When they got to the dance floor love just it started playing Rayden took Rebecca's left hand and placed the other hand on her hip while Rebecca rested her hand on his other shoulder and took other hand then the singing started.

_When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise_

_And you see the best as you close your eyes._

_When you reach the top as you bottem out _

_But you understand what it's all about_

Rayden and Rebecca started moveing to the music.

_Nothing's ever what it seem's _

_In your life and in your dreams_

_It don't make sense what can you do_

_So i won't try makein' sense of you_

Rayden and Rebecca stared into each others eyes.

_Love just is...whatever it may be_

_Love just is...you and me_

_Nothing less and Nothing more_

_I don't no what i love you for... love just is._

They staterd blushing at the lat last verse.

_When you ask to stay then dissapper _

_It seem's your gone but your really here_

_When every move is outer place _

_But every kiss is filled with grace._

They both blushed furisly as Rayden kissed her on her forehead.

_Some things never get defined_

_In your heart or in your mind_

_It don't make sense,what can you do_

_So i won't try makeing sense of you_

The other couples walked off the dance floor as Rebecca layed her head on his shoulder.

_Love just is...waterever it maybe_

_Love just is...you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I dont' know what i love you for... love just is_

She wrapped her arm's around his neck while he wrapped his arm's round her waist.

_Don't ask me for reason's_

_I can't get to you_

_Don't ask me for reason's_

_Why i live for you ...i just do_

_I just do_

They carried on dancing completly oblivious of the hall watching them.

_Love just is...whatever it may be_

_Love just is...you and me_

_Nothing less and nothing more_

_I don't know what i love you for...love just is_

_Love just is..._

_Love Just is..._

When the song stoped the whole hall started clapping Rebecca and Rayden started blushing and went there sepret ways both of them thought they would not see each other again until they had to start the team...how wrong they were.


	7. Parant's watch history rewrite itself

Parent's watch history rewrite itself

At the hall as all this is going on.

"wow he kissed her on the hand he can't be Garfield's son" said Karen. Karen, Rachel and Kori were watching them say hello to each other.

"yes I do believe that it's hard to picture Garfield doing that but at least he's being kind" added Kori.

"I know it looks like he fell in love ad so did Rebecca■ said Rachel

"Kori I think you better make sure Richard doesn't know about this the same with Garfield Rachel, Victor told me Garfield told Rayden not to fall in love or dance with anyone" said Karen.

" yes I told Rebecca the same thing but for a boy that is" added Kori.

Karen nodded"hey it look's like Mayvis just asked Bridget to dance and she said yes and now it look's like James and Cala are going to dance now and oh Rayden just asked Rebecca to dance oh my god there going to dance guy's look" pointed out Rachel.

" they are this is glourius"said Kori jumping up and down clapping Rachel and Karen just stared at her "what?" asked Kori.

"oh no the boy's might see them dancing what are we going to do?" panicked Kori.

"oh forget the boy's the damage is already done just let destiny take it's course" said Karen.

"it's like history is rewriting it's self" Rachel pointed out. Karen and Kori nodded and just looked back at the couples dancing.

A little while later at the other end of the hall the three husbands were standing there with their mouths open until a fly flew into Garfield's mouth.

"kakakahcackac"Garfeild started choking.

"Garfield, Garfield, GARFEILD!!!"shouted Richard. Victor pounded on Garfield's back until the fly came out.

"thanks did you see that Rayden and Rebecca are DANCING AND NOW HE JUST KISSED HER!!!"shouted Garfield.

"glad to see he's ok" said Victor, Richard nodded in agree meant.

"yeah and I thought I was over protective" said Richard.

"GUY'S LOOK"souted Garfield bringing Richard out of his thoughts." Rayden just put his hand's round Rebecca's waste and.."but was cut short by Richard yelling "WHAT?!?" which received a couple of people turning round and staring at him." he he err...hi?.

"Guys chill I think they're in love but we can't stop it now the damage is already done besides you don't see me getting all apey when Mayvis was getting friendly with Bridget and Cala with James did you?" explained Victor.

Flash back: Inside Victor's head when this happened.

'MAYVIS JUST PUT HIS HANDS ROUND BRIDGET'S WATSE I'M GOING TO TALK TO HIM WHEN I GET HOME,AND CALA SHE'S DANCING WITH JAMES SHE'S GETTING A TALK TO WHEN SHE GET'S HOME TO SHE IS!!!!'.

End of flash back: Back to the present.

"humph ok whatever you say Victor, whatever you say"Garfeild said sarcastically which was funny for once.


	8. Fight's and Whispering

Two day's later on Monday 

"hey Rayden,Mayvis"shouted James

"hey James when did you start coming here?" asked Mayvis

"oh we just started here my dad said something about all the future Titans that lived around this area to come to jump city high" explained James

"But didn't you live in Gothem?"asked Rayden

"We moved here after my sisters birthday" answered James

"yeah speaking of your sister isn't that her over there with?"started Mayvis

"with Alex" finished Rayden through gritted teeth

"oh ok, hey James you better get your sister Alex like's hitting on all the girl's" explained Mayvis

"why tough?" asked james

"you wanna know?" asked Mayvis

"yeah"replied james

"ok"replied Mayvis.Mayvis whispered to james what he meant.

"yeah,yeah,WHAT?!?" shouted James." I'm going to set him straight" James said as he began to walk off but was stopped when someone ran round the corner and bumped into him it was Bridget.

"AHHHOWWW!!!"both James and Bridget knocked into each other.

"god are you both okay?" asked Mayvis worried.

"yeah I'm cool, what about you Bridget?""yeah I'm fine god you are rock hard you know that anyway.."she said as she got up."Rayden and Alex started fighting since he followed her round the corner and Rayden say her walking away then he started shouting at Alex when he tried to touch her butt he well come here" explained Bridget

"mmhmmm,yeah..ok he didn't no way" both boys looked at her shocked

"I can't believe it" breathed james

"he really likes her,boy I never thought I see the day, anyway were are they now?" asked Mayvis.

"I don't know I think the nurses office I'll come with you oh yeah and Cala was looking for you" said Bridget

"ok tell her I will see her tonight ok"said Mayvis.

"err..no she wanted to see James" said Bridget.

"oh really she wanted to see James eh"Mayvis said while wiggling his eyebrow.

"oh shut up" said an angry James but the effect was lessened by the blush that creped onto his cheeks.

"were is she?" asked Mayvis.

"She's with Rayden and Rebecca I think" replied Bridget.

"ok let's go" said James.

With that James,Mayvis and Bridget went off to the nurses office.


	9. Aduatorium Love

Audatorium Love

In the auditorium

"Why are we here when the nurse just let us out Arent we supposed to be going back to class Rebecca" asked Rayden

"Yeah I know but I wanted to do something even though I only met you on Friday I think I know you already so I want to sing this to you and don't worry I have a nice voice ok here it goes"

Rebecca walked over to the cd player and hit play, Rayden sat down and started listing to the boy sing and then as the girl started to sing so did Rebecca and he was enchanted.

_You had my heart_

_and we'll never be world apart_

_Maybe in magazines_

_but you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the Dark_

_You can see shiny Cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share Because_

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my_

_Umbrella_

_You can stand under my_

_Umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity_

_Here for Infinity_

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards If the hand is hard_

_Together we'll mend your heart Because ..._

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_You can run into my_

_Arms It's okay don't be alarmed_

_Come into Me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So Gonna let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more Because ..._

_When the sun shines We'll shine Together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

_You can stand under my Umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_It's raining raining Ooo baby it's raining_

_baby come into me Come into me I_

_I's raining raining Ooo baby it's raining_

_You can always come into me Come into me..._

"Well what do you think" Rebecca asked Rayden.

Rayden ran up the stage steps, walked up to her and looked her in the eyes and said

"That was the most wonderful thing I have ever heard and thank you so much" replied Rayden and hugged her Rebecca hugged back and they stayed like that until the bell rang for the next lesson.

They both went their separate ways but avoided each other for the rest of the day, for no apparent reason but it might be because they didn't see each other for the rest of the day.


	10. A Date With Heart Break

A date with heart break 

Rebecca Grayson was walking down the corridor trying not to get pushed over or hit on by anyone, she was thinking about what happened on her birthday after her and Rayden danced when she realised he and she were the only one's on the dance floor.

Flash Back: Rebecca's mind

_'Wow I'm dancing with Rayden I only met him about 20 minute's ago is it just me or are we the only one's on the dance floor? Oh well I think I'm in love,nooo!! The music has stopped well at least for one time I can feel what it's like to have his arm's round my waist' Rebecca thought she was jogged out of her thought's by Rayden talking to her._

_"You were amazing, I hope we can dance again some time." Rayden whispered to her._

_"thank you. Your not bad your self" Rebecca replied._

_"I think we better stay away from each other for the rest of the night" said Rayden._

_"why?" Rebecca asked._

_"because mine and your dad are giving us evil look"s because we're not aloud to dance with each other" replied Rayden._

_"oh ok, I hope I see you again Rayden Thomes"said Rebecca_

_"and I hope I see you again to Rebecca Grayson" said Rayden As they departed Rayden and Rebecca said "bye Rebecca" "bye Rayden."_

End of Flash Back.

It was the best nigh of her life, she smiled in memory and then stared humming the tune of the song she and Rayden danced to, this was short lived as someone called her name, she turned round to see Rayden running over to her.

"REBECCA,REBECCA!!" shouted Rayden.

"Hi Rayden can I help you?" Rebecca asked politely

"yeah actually you can..I was wondering if you would like to...well..gooutwithme!!"Rayden said the last bit really fast.

"did you just ask me out Rayden?"Rebecca asked hoping the answer would be yes I did Rebecca.

"no I mean.."(bring bring) Rayden was cut short by the warning bell for 4th period going.

Rayden sighed then Rebecca said "why don't you tell me at lunch?"

"Yeah I'll meet you by the garden after we've eatin our lunch ok?" Rayden asked.

"yeah sound's good well bye" Rebecca said happily as she walked off.

When she was leaving he shouted "BYE..Rebecca" he smiled after would he done it finally, "opps better get off to lesson's" he walked off but he didn't notice the sharp claw's on his hand's.

At lunch time

Rebecca was waiting in the garden's waiting for Rayden,she waited for 15 minute's then she went off to find him. She searched nearly everywhere then she looked in the lunch room and found him...kissing a girl, she had short brown hair with blond highlights, and she knew who it was. It was the girl that was at the fight between Rayden and Alex.

Flash Back: The fight

_"Don't do that to her you hear me Alex?!?" Rayden had Alex by the collar and was lifting up high._

_"Rayden what do you think your doing ?!?"asked Rebecca she was very scared._

_"He's protecting you of course" a very calm voice said. Rebecca turned round and came face to face with I girl. She had brown hair with blond highlight's , blue eye's and was very small and skinny._

_"why would he do that?" asked Rebecca_

_"you are dumb just like your mother, any way I don't know why he would do that everyone knows he like's me any way bye" and with that the girl was gone it was good she did, or Rebecca would have broke her neck then something came and hit Rebecca In the face._

End of Flash Back

Rebecca rubbed the side of her face in memory then she felt the tear's down her face 'she was right' was the last thing she remembered before she collapsed on the floor.

At Rebecca's house

She woke up to find her mother sitting on her bed looking at her.

"Hi honey are you ok?"asked Kori

"no I'm not he loves her not me!!" Rebecca screeched before she burst into tears her mother hugged her and said tell me all about it .Rebecca dyed her tear's and began.

After an hour Rebecca had fallen asleep again her mother left to phone her dad.

In the living room.

"he was kissing a girl...yeah she was crying but she's asleep now...no I don't want you to miss work because of it... she's alright she just collapse...now dear it's alright I'm just letting her sleep now but If you want to come home then do alright...ok I'll see you soon bye I love you...bye." Kori hung up the phone and went to get something to eat.

Up in Rebecca"s bedroom

" I feel like listing to some music" Rebecca walked over to her cd player and a song she recognised came on.

_Crack...there goes my heart.  
Crash there goes my world._

_You were every thing I wanted _

_Every thing I needed _

_But I don't understand _

_You said you loved me_

_You said I was beautiful _

_I guess you were lying _

_And you lied when you said _

_Do you wanna go out _

_s__o tell me_

_WHY IS SHE THE GIRL YOU WANT?  
WHY IS SHE THE GRIL YOU KISSED?  
I'M THE GIRL YOU DANCED WITH _

_I'M THE GIRL YOU KISSED ON THE HAND AND SAID HELLO_

_I guess it was practice for the girl of _

_Your dreams or just more lies_

_Crack...there goes my heart.  
Crash there goes my world._

_You broke me now I'm Singing this song _

_And if you think this Song is about you _

_It an't cause in the End I blame myself_

_I SHOULD HAVE LISTEND TO MY PARENT'S _

_DON'T FALL IN LOVE BECAUSE T_

_HEY WILL BREAK YOUR HEART._

_You said I was beautiful _

_I guess you were lying _

_And you lied when you said _

_Do you wanna go out _

_so tell me _

_So tell me _

_So tell me _

_So tell me_

_WHY IS SHE THE GIRL YOU WANT?  
WHY IS SHE THE GRIL YOU KISSED?  
I'M THE GIRL YOU DANCED WITH _

_I'M THE GIRL YOU KISSED ON THE HAND AND SAID HELLO_

_I only blame myself for _

_Myself for _

_Myself __for loving_

_You_

_Why is she the girl youuuuuu want?_

At the end of the song her fists started glowing.


	11. Shouting and The Beast

Souting and The Beast

At lunch time.

Rayden is laughing with his friend's, and Rebecca walks over to them.

"err...Rayden?"asked Rebecca

Rayden looked round to find Rebecca standing behind him.

"oh hi Rebecca can I help you?" he said in an cocky sarcastic tone. Now Rebecca was mad.

"yeah you can help me "she said as she grabbed Rayden by the arm and pulled him out into the corridor.

"HEY HEY!!what are you doing?!?" asked/shouted an angry Rayden.

"I wanna talk to you Rayden why have you changed?" Rebecca wanted to get to the point.

"I haven't changed"Rayden said still angry.

"yes you have" mumbled Rebecca a few tears escaping which unfortunately he missed.

"what I didn't hear that" said Rayden he didn't hear her because she said it to quietly.

"I said YOU HAVE CHANGED EVER SINCE THAT DAY YOU ASKED ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU THEN YOU SAID TALK ABOUT IT AT LUNCH AND I WAITED HERE LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO BUT YOU NEVER CAME THEN I WENT TO LOOK FOR YOU AND..."

"AND WHAT!!"shouted Rayden.

"YOU WERE KISSING SOME GIRL,YOU BROKE MY HEART THEN ALL YOU ARE IS WITH HER BUT I MET SOMEONE TOO!!"Rebecca answered/shouted back.

"WHO THEN?" asked Rayden

"Roger Wilson" said Rebecca with tears in her eyes.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted Rayden at a scared Rebecca.

"MAYBE I SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM YOU!" Rebecca shouted back.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" asked/shouted Rayden

"I SAID MAYBE I SHOULD STAY AWAY FOM YOU!!"Rebecca shouted back then walked away.

"WERE ARE YOU GOING?"Rayden shouted back

"AS FAR AWAY I CAN FROM YOU "Rebecca shouted back.

"WHY?" asked Rayden.

"BECAUSE YOUR NOT THE RAYDEN I KNEW THE RAYDEN I ...I FELL I LOVE WITH!!"she shouted back and then adding,"I HAVE A DATE WITH SOMONE"

Rayden was stunned but got over it and said "With who?"

"Roger"Rebecca answered simply.

Rayden couldn't take any more Roger was a playboy he hurt girl's feelings and he abused them, he ran up to Rebecca and grabbed her by the arms and pushed he agenst he wall but not to hard to hurt her, she struggled under his grasp, he leant forward and whispered in her ear. "the Rayden you love is still hear but the beast like's coming out to play to" Rebecca gasped at this then Rayden continued, "And Roger will break your heart but I won't let that happen" he growled, got off her and walked back to the lunch hall.

Leaving Rebecca stunned in her place against the wall. "I thought aunt Raven took all our powers until we became a team?" she said out loud then added "I have to talk to mom" she got out her phone and went to dial her number but the bell rang for end of lunch and the next lesson."oh great I have p.e."Rebecca said and threw her arm's in the air and walked off while putting her phone in her pocket "wait a minute I have a date I better sneak out now" she only just remembered her date.


	12. The origin of Roger Wilson

The origin of Roger Wilson 

Flash Back

_Rebecca was crying on a bench in the school yard she had just seen Rayden and that girl again._

_"excuse me are you all right?" asked someone with a strong British accent._

_"yeah I'm fine thank you what is your name?" asked Rebecca._

_"My name is Roger Wilson and you?" Asked Roger._

_"My name is Rebecca Grayson pleased to meet you" Rebecca said._

_" like wise, now tell me why are you crying?" asked Roger very worried._

_"Because someone broke my heart Rayden Thoums"answerd Rebecca._

_"ahh I know you, Alex told me that me and him were to stay away from you but it looks like I couldn't"Roger said_

_"he told me to" sighed Rebecca_

_"hey what do you have 4th period?" asked Roger_

_"p.e. why" asked Rebecca_

_" I have free period do you want to do out then?,j ust to get your mind off him the p.e teacher's don't mind and if they did you don't have to come" Roger asked_

_"yeah sure, well I better go bye Roger see you later"shouted Rebecca Happily._

_"Bye Rebecca" Roger waved._

End of Flash Back.


	13. Love song's and confesstion's

The song that brought them back under the star's 

It has been two week's since the whole Rayden thing, Rebecca had stared to notice thing's to her power's had started coming. The past two week's have been hell for her Rayden and she had finally found out the girl's name Cindy have been growing closer and so have Roger and her. Also her mother had a talk with her and told her about the Titans or the Teen Titans past now she was doing the most fighting thing of her life she was going to sing a song dedicated to Rayden she had to go to tamarain for training and her whole family were going the curtain's drew open and there was Rayden and Cindy sitting together 'well here it goes' she thought.

"HI EVERYBODY!!!"shouted Rebecca

The crowed clapped

"THIS SONG IS FOR SOMEONE BUT AFTER I WILL TELL YOU WHO FOR, ENJOY!!" Rebecca said then stated singing.

_You had my heart_

_and we'll never be world apart_

_Maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star _

_Baby cause in the Dark_

_You can see shiny Cars_

_And that's when you need me there _

_With you I'll always share Because_

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together _

_Told you I'll be here forever _

_Said I'll always be your friend _

_Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever _

_Know that we still have each other _

_You can stand under my Umbrella _

_You can stand under my Umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_These fancy things, will never come in between _

_You're part of my entity _

_Here for Infinity _

_When the war has took it's part _

_When the world has dealt it's cards If the hand is hard_

_Together we'll mend your heart Because ..._

_When the sun shines _

_We'll shine together _

_Told you I'll be here forever _

_Said I'll always be your friend _

_Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever _

_Know that we still have each other _

_You can stand under my Umbrella _

_You can stand under my Umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_You can run into my _

_Arms It's okay don't be alarmed (Come into Me) _

_(There's no distance in between our love) _

_So Gonna let the rain pour _

_I'll be all you need and more Because ..._

_When the sun shines _

_We'll shine Together _

_Told you I'll be here forever _

_Said I'll always be your friend _

_Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'till the end _

_Now that it's raining more than ever _

_Know that we still have each other _

_You can stand under my Umbrella _

_You can stand under my Umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh) _

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_It's raining (raining) Ooo baby it's raining baby _

_come into me Come into me _

_It's raining (raining) Ooo baby it's raining _

_You can always come into me Come into me..._

Rayden heard this son, then the beast inside him went and the real Rayden came back, but he remembered every thing and knew the damage was already done but he was going to sort it out.

"THANK YOU EVERY BODY" shouted Rebecca

"ONE MORE, ONE MORE" the crowed shouted.

"ER OK THEN THIS ONE IS FOR THE SAME PERSON"

_Crash That was you and me _

_Started out so innocently _

_Shattered on the ground _

_I hear the sound Crash Ringing in my ears _

_I still feel the sting of my tears _

_Someone wake me I can't seem to break free_

_Go on Get out of my head _

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe _

_Am I alive or just dead _

_I've been stumbling in the dark _

_Living in a crash world_

_Hush Don't say one more word _

_At this point the truth seems absurd _

_Cause who we were Is gone forever_

_Crash _

_Underneath the fears _

_Everything's so twisted and weird _

_Someone save me I can't seem to break free_

_Go on Get out of my head _

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe _

_Am I alive or just dead _

_I've been stumbling in the dark _

_Living in a crash world_

_Go on Get out of my head _

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe _

_Am I alive or just dead _

_I've been stumbling in the dark _

_Living in a crash world [Other people Crash world, yeah yeah_

_Slow motion Devastation Should'n seen it coming _

_But I couldn't do nothing emotion _

_Desperation Someone save me I can't seem to break free_

_Go on Get out of my head _

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe _

_Am I alive or just dead _

_I've been stumbling in the dark _

_Living in a crash world_

_Go on Get out of my head _

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe _

_Am I alive or just dead _

_I've been stumbling in the dark _

_Living in a crash world_

With that Rebecca clamed down the stage step's and back behind the curtain's and out the door, Rayden follwerd her.

"REBECCA!!"shouted Rayden

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU GO KISS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Rebecca shouted back.

"WHAT GIRLFRIEND? I JUST DUMPED HER BECAUSE I WANT HER NOT YOU!!! I SHOULD OF TOLD YOU THAT I HAVE A BEAST INSIDE THAT COMES OUT, LAST NIGHT MY MUM AND DAD TOLD ME WE HAVE TO FORM THE TEEN TITANS NOW!!"Rayden shouted back.

"really?, but i thought your hero name was crow?" asked Rebecca

"yeah, it is but I changed it last night cause iIhated it,anyway do you forgive me?"replied Rayden

"didn't you listen to the song" Rebecca asked as she came closer.

" yeah but.."he was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. He responded more passionately and wrapped his arms round her waste while she put her hand's on the place underneath his shoulders and kissed for whet felt like ever.

* * *

Just like to say i own Rebecca,Rayden,Bridget,Mayvis,James,Roger and Cala but the charictor's i don't own i think you can geuss which one's ok well bye for now. 

Your's faithely

XX00FAITHLESSARROW00XX.


End file.
